


Venus Incarnate

by kinDIEchi (stonerkun420)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/kinDIEchi
Summary: Koutaro loves Tetsurou’s tattoos. Koutaro loves Tetsurou more than anything. Of course, he takes the time to calm down his mind and admire. Tetsurou is more than happy to show off his work.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Venus Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a rewrite of a svt fic i wrote in 2018 no i do not care that i’m recycling my own work 👍👍 thanks

“Can— Can I see them?” Koutaro asks, voice low, in a hushed whisper. Though, to Tetsurou, in the silence of their quiet room, it’s as loud as anything. He feels the hairs on his neck stand a little, matching the mood of the moonlight filtering in through their open curtains.

“Hm?” Tetsurou hums, eyes shutting softly as his head tilts forward again, Koutaro’s warmth pressed against his back lulling him into a sleepy state. He’s been so relaxed for the past 15 minutes, he keeps forgetting to breathe.

“You finished your sleeve this week, right? I wanna see, please.” Koutaro asks again, his breath fanning out over Tetsurou’s neck. It’s chilled, the raven-haired male notes. He must’ve taken a sip of water not long ago.

They’re sitting in the middle of the bed, it’s nearly midnight, and they both have classes in the morning, but they could care less in this moment. Tetsurou is sitting in between Koutaro’s spread legs, arms resting between his own thighs. Koutaro’s chest is pressed up against Tetsurou’s back, the elder’s chin resting on the younger’s shoulder.

“Mm, yeah. The piece is done for now, it’s a dragon.” Tetsurou mumbles, leaning forward a little to strip himself of his old, worn sweater, leaving nothing but the expanse of his skin, only his arms covered in ink, his back bare and smooth. Koutaro shifts his attention to Tetsurou’s right arm, and his mouth drops open just the slightest.

Koutaro can’t help but stare at the Venus incarnate in front of him, speckled light from that open window where the moon shines through, showcasing the higher points of Tetsturou’s body.

The gleam of moisturiser on soft skin, the smell of green apples and soap, the litany of calm, beautiful and quiet breaths coming from him. The gorgeous curve of his spine as he leans forward to throw his sweater to the edge of the bed. An aborted breath escapes Tetsurou’s mouth as Koutarou follows the inked art with a cold, calloused finger, sending the slightest wave of goosebumps over the younger.

The older of the two presses a biting smile to the ink, to match the cheshire cat on the opposite shoulder. He traces at the script that winds its way through the pictures. Koutarou loves Tetsurou’s tattoos, loves the match of his sweet personality to the solid black-and-white of the ink that runs from shoulder to wrist. Loves the way feel under his hands. Loves Tetsu.

“It’s pretty, Tetsu’. I should send your artist a fruit-basket, I think.” Koutaro chuckles, the huff of breath sharp against Tetsurou’s skin. The ravenette bites back a laugh.

“I’m glad you like it. I was excited to get this done, so it’s worth it now... since you like it so much.” Tetsurou smiles, craning his neck as he turns to face Koutaro, his smile only widening at the silly grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“I’d love anything on you, Inky.” Koutaro winks, and all Tetsurou can do is snort, slapping a palm over his mouth as he guffaws, afraid of waking the neighbours in the apartment next door.

“Inky? Jeez, you’re creative tonight, huh?” Tetsurou sighs, but he’s got this fond smile on his face, one that has Koutaro leaning his forehead on Tetsurou’s bare back for a moment as his chest clenches with such a positive feeling. He’s—overjoyed. Loved.

“Let’s just go to bed, yeah?” Koutaro speaks up, voice muffled into tanned skin, but heard regardless, receiving a nod in reply, a short hum in the back of a throat. Tetsurou knows Koutaro gets overwhelmed easily, even through love. He feels too much, he’s got a big hug and not enough outlets for it.

Tetsurou pulls his sweater back on, and is sure it’s backwards, but doesn’t quite mind when he’s distracted by Koutaro yanking him underneath the comforter, his built, long limbs wrapping around him. Tetsurou strokes a hand through Koutaro’s hair, and warms up immediately at the contented sigh from the younger.

Tetsurou looks down and their eyes meet, only visible through that familiar moonlight, once more. He grins, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Koutaro’s nose. The boy wrinkles his nose a little in surprise, and the shy, sleepy giggle that escapes leaves Tetsurou’s heart skipping a beat.

_Fuck_ , if Koutaro doesn’t love his boyfriend. His happy little boyfriend who’s personality matches so wonderfully with his inked arms and cocky facade. Caring, adventurous, genuine. “I love you, Tetsu,”

“I love you, Kou.”


End file.
